


The Black Diamond and The Professor

by artiowritestrash



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bouncer!Finn, College, DJ!Poe, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reylo - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stripper!Rey, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor!ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiowritestrash/pseuds/artiowritestrash
Summary: When Rey began to strip to afford her college education, the last thing she expected was to run into one of her regulars, Kylo Ren, at school.





	The Black Diamond and The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo you wonderful deviants! 
> 
> First off, I apologize for my summary. I realize that I am utter shit at those. 
> 
> This is my second addition to the Dadam's You Need a Teacher Collection. It was an idea that I had for a while and it worked perfectly!  
I really hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas who clean up my trash so you guys can read it. I would be lost without here4thereylo (wifey <3), meeda, and Toki!   
Also, thank you sunshineflying for the wonderful moodboard!
> 
> Check them out and give them some love!

Rey could feel the pounding of the bass all the way in the dressing room, the vibrations causing the mirrors to rattle occasionally. The main floor of the Black Diamond was in full swing, signaling the start of the weekend. 

She had been a dancer at the Black Diamond for close to four years now. She started stripping when she was eighteen and once she turned twenty-one, her friend Finn got her a gig at the Black Diamond. He worked security there and was rather close with the owner, Phasma. 

When Rey showed up for her audition and interview, Phasma had drawn her into a hug that seemed out of character for a woman who looked so severe. Despite her sharp features and no-nonsense attitude, Phasma had a soft spot for her workers. It was what made working at the Diamond so damn enjoyable. Rey had always loved dancing, and being able to do it in such an open place only made it better.

“Rey, darling, you’re on in ten,” Mitaka said, poking his head into the dressing room. She turned to flash him a smile, nodding in acknowledgement. 

“Thanks! Just finishing up!” Rey chirped, focusing back on her reflection in the mirror. 

She braced her elbow against the vanity, flicking her wrist to create the perfect eyeliner wing. It was a Friday night and that meant Rey went the extra mile when it came to her appearance. Friday nights not only meant better tips, but it also meant the arrival of her favorite regular. 

She had fixed herself up with a soft, golden smokey eye and a sweet, pink lip - just the way he liked it. Her hair was styled in loose waves, falling softly around her shoulders. Rey stood, shedding her robe and laying it across the back of her chair. She had decided to wear her lacey yellow set tonight, another one of Kylo’s favorites.

Rey knew it wasn’t the best idea to cater to only one client. It could mean a lack of tips if her other customers felt neglected, but Kylo more than made up for whatever the other’s could have given her. For the last two years, Kylo had been making up for her loss of tips on the nights he came in. Rey loved those nights the best. 

Despite their connection and obvious chemistry, they had not pursued anything outside of the club—mostly at Rey’s request. She knew better than to get involved with a client; It just caused problems. Rey saw it happen with her friend Rose when she tried dating one of her regulars: A guy named Hux who seemed nice enough, but turned out to be a controlling asshole. 

Rose dumped him shortly after that, not one to be told what to do. Rey didn’t want to find herself in the same boat. No matter how hot Kylo was or how big his dick felt through his slacks when she gave him lap dances. It was not worth it. Not even for a night. 

Rey gave her hair an extra fluff, looking herself over in the mirror one more time before pulling on the short little plaid skirt and white button down. She hurried out of the dressing room, heading down the hall towards the main stage. 

“Alright everyone! I know you’ve all been waiting...and you’re about to be rewarded!” Poe’s voice poured through the speakers, cutting through the din. “Give it up for our resident good girl, Sunfloooower!” He drew out her stage name, the lights dimming as she walked out onto the stage. 

She put on her sweetest smile, tossing winks and waves to the patrons in the audience. Rey was met with cheers and whistles, the cat calls mixing with the music weaving its way through the room. She basked in their attention, the praise bolstering her confidence as she grabbed the pole, swinging around it slowly. 

Rey stopped in front of the pole, looking over at Poe and batting her lashes as she got into position. Her chosen song began to play over the speakers. Rey circled the pole, hanging on as she dipped her head back, her spine arching gracefully before she pulled herself up again. She wrapped a leg around the pole, kicking her free leg up and using the momentum to spin freely for a moment before she planted her feet once more. 

She swayed her hips, lowering herself into a crouch before rolling back up, the motion causing her little skirt to flip up, earning a cheer from the crowd. Rey turned to face them, slowly unbuttoning her shirt as she continued to undulate her hips to the beat of the music. She let the white fabric slip down her arms before tossing it to the side, leaving her in the plaid black skirt and her lacy yellow bra.

This earned her another roar from the crowd, wolf whistles reaching her on the stage as she approached the pole again. Rey searched for  _ him _ in the crowd, eyes desperate to land on him and confirm that he was, in fact, there.

Eventually, Rey was left in her bra and panties, wrapping herself around the pole as she continued her routine, losing herself to the music as she tended to do. As the music ended, she moved towards the end of the stage, collecting tips from the various patrons, not paying much attention to the men and women pushing money into her hands, the straps of her shoes, or her bra. 

“Isn’t she just the sweetest little thing?” Poe closed out her set, motioning to her with his hand as the crowd gave another cheer. Rey barely heard him as she focused on getting her tips and exiting the stage.

It wasn’t until a hand grabbed her wrist that Rey snapped back into focus, her eyes going wide and her mouth opening to tell off whoever it was that had grabbed her. However, her anger evaporated, replaced instantaneously with heat as she met the eyes of the man before her. 

_ Kylo.  _

He pressed a few bills into her palm before releasing her with a wink. Rey felt her cheeks flush at the fire burning in his eyes. She stood slowly, heading back towards the dressing room. Mitaka met her in the hallway with her robe, handing it over. “You did great, hun. Take a ten and freshen up. There is already a request for you in a private room.”

Rey perked up, slipping into the silky satin robe, tying it tightly around her waist. “Who is it?” She asked, trying not to sound too hopeful, but her stomach was already twisting nervously. 

“Your favorite: Mr. Ren,” He smirked, giving her a little nudge towards the dressing room as her cheeks flushed and she ducked her head. She rolled her eyes at him, hurrying towards the back and ignoring his grin.

Rey took a quick ten to drink some water and check her makeup before heading back to private room number six. She slipped into the room. Kylo wasn’t there yet and it gave her enough time to adjust the lighting before setting up her playlist. There was a soft knock just as Rey finished adjusting the chair in the center of the room. 

“Come in,” She called, turning to face the door as Kylo poked his head in, flashing her his signature smirk. “Good evening, Mr. Ren,” Rey purred, smiling sweetly at him.

“I’ve asked you to call me Kylo,” he said, closing the door behind him and moving towards her. Kylo was dressed in a suit—perfectly tailored.. The black pinstripe fabric hugged the contours of his body. Heat pooled in her belly. 

One thing was certain—Kylo was always put together. Rey couldn’t recall if she ever saw him in anything but a suit: Sometimes with a jacket and sometimes without. Tonight he was wearing a jacket that only accentuated his broadness: the buttons of his shirt straining against his chest and threatening to pop at any moment. 

“Right. You think I would remember after two years of this,” she joked, moving around to meet him, reaching forward to run her hands up his chest before grabbing him by his tie. “Now, why don’t you sit down for me, Kylo,” Rey hummed, leading him towards the leather chair, releasing him once he was close enough to sit. 

He obliged, lowering his imposing frame into the chair, legs falling open as he leaned back. “What are you feeling tonight,” she asked, moving over to her phone, scrolling through her playlist. 

“Dancer’s choice,” Kylo replied easily, eyes watching her as she turned back towards him. A soft beat starting to filter through the speakers. Rey moved between his legs, dropping her robe to the floor as she moved to stand between his thick thighs. She turned her back to him, beginning to move to the music. 

“Did you wear this for me,” he asked, his hands resting gently on her hips. His touch burned her skin and caused heat to pool in her stomach. She couldn’t help the way her body reacted to him...and react it did.

“You think I dress up just for you?” Rey turned to look at him over her shoulder, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, feeling her cheeks flush despite her nonchalant tone. 

“Are you telling me you don’t? You’ve worn one of my favorite colors every time I’ve come in and you know how much I love you in yellow,” Kylo said over the music, giving her hips a little squeeze as Rey lowered herself onto his lap, grinding against him. She tried not to focus on the feeling of his firm body beneath her, but she could feel his length through the thin lace of her underwear. 

“You aren’t my only client, you know,” Rey replied, ignoring his reply as she bent down, snapping back smoothly. The distance allowed her to clear her head for a moment. Why did he smell so fucking good? Like leather and burning wood and something sweet. He smelled like he was made for her. It wormed its way into her senses, coated her tongue and made it hard to breathe. She knew that if she were to run her tongue over his skin, he would taste like he smelled. The thought was intoxicating. Rey never would, of course: She could, however, dream.

“No, but I am your favorite,” he hummed, releasing her hips so she could move freely. Kylo rested his hands on his thighs, eyes never leaving her twisting form. The intensity of his gaze burned into her, stoking the flames of her arousal and, causing it to pool between her legs.

“So sure of yourself,” she quipped, turning to brace her hands on his knees now. Rey rolled her body towards him before she continued her dance. She loved the way he watched her, his eyes drinking her in as she danced. Rey loved dancing. She would dance for anyone if they asked her. 

When she danced for Kylo, though, she felt powerful. 

No one else watched her as closely. No one else stopped breathing whenever she looked at them. No one else could be moved with just a brush of her finger tips. It was an addiction—the way he responded to her. 

“You like that too,” Kylo stated as the song came to an end, pulling her out of her thoughts. Rey swallowed thickly, the heat spreading across her cheek. She was thankful that she was already pink faced from dancing.

“Maybe I do,” she hummed, slowly straightening up as she stood before him, fingers itching to run through his hair. It always looked so damn soft: Like she could bury her hands into it and guide him to her lips. Rey had thought about it multiple times over these two years Despite her feelings though, she could not break her rule. 

It was for the best. No matter how much she liked talking to him or seeing him or touching him or thinking about kissing him or…Kylo’s voice cut through her inner ramblings, bringing her back to the present. 

“When are you going to let me take you out for a drink?” he asked, as he always did at least once a month. Rey sighed, rolling her eyes at him, but she smiled. 

“Kylo, you know I don’t date clients,” Rey replied, crossing her arms as she sat herself in his lap. His hand rested lightly on her back to keep her balanced. She fought to keep from shivering as his thumb traced along one of the knobs of her spine, rubbing gently. 

“I know, but I have to ask. It’s tradition,” Kylo chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. Rey’s stomach clenched. His dark eyes shone in the low light, the rich brown almost swallowed whole by his black pupils. 

“Do you want another dance?” she asked, deliberately ignoring his statement. It was easier if she didn’t remember that he had asked her out almost every month since he started coming here—and that every month she had to turn him down. Every month she longed to say yes. Every month Rey denied herself. 

“No, I want to talk. How are you?” Rey was not surprised.. He also did this once a month—Sometimes more. After her first dance, he would ask about her life and how she was doing. They had gotten to know each other a bit more that way. They both kept things vague, not wanting to give too much away, but both dying to know more about each other. 

“I’m alright. You know how it is. Just working and saving. I finally have enough that I can go to school this fall,” she told him, allowing herself to lean against his chest, relaxing into him for a moment. It never lasted, but Rey took advantage while she could and Kylo didn’t seem to mind. If anything, he enjoyed it just as much as she did. It was a guilty pleasure for both of them. 

Kylo never crossed a line. Never pushed for more besides his lighthearted requests for drinks that he knew she would turn down every time. He never touched her inappropriately or said anything to make her uncomfortable. If anything, Kylo was more sensitive to Rey’s feelings than any of her other clients. She felt safe with him even thought she was supposed to keep him at a distance. 

Every once in a while though, they toed the line, taking a little more from each other than they were supposed to. It was mutual: something they both wanted. Neither said anything and just enjoyed the time together. 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad to hear that you can finally start pursuing that,” Kylo said, the hand resting on her back moving to her arm, rubbing gently and giving it a soft squeeze. “I know you’ve been working towards that for a while now.” 

Rey nodded, her head tucked under his chin as she basked in the attention, his voice rumbling through his chest and reverberating through her bones. “Thank you. How are things with you? How’s work?” she asked, not lifting her head from his chest. His fingers continued to trace patterns on her arm, his touch barely a whisper across her skin. 

“Work is work. My boss is still a pain in the ass. My colleagues are draining. The clients are migraine inducing. Nothing has changed,” he replied, his voice much softer now that it didn’t have to compete with the music. 

“Did you get that promotion?” Rey shifted herself in his lap slightly, getting herself more comfortable. 

“I did. It goes into effect in August,” Kylo told her, breathing in deeply and letting out the breath slowly, the exhale tickling the baby hairs at her forehead. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, breaking the moment they had wrapped themselves in. “Wrap it up, Sunflower. You’re due for your next performance in ten,” Mitaka’s voice came through the door, bringing Rey back to reality. She sighed, slipping out of his lap and getting back on her feet. 

Kylo stood, towering over her even in her heels. He dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, removing a few bills and pressing them into her hand. “You’ve already tipped me tonight…,” Rey said softly, looking up at him as he smirked down at her. Kylo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb across her cheek. 

“I think I get to decide how often I tip you,” he murmured, his voice wrapping around her like a warm blanket. “Have a good night, my flower,” Kylo said before striding towards the door and slipping into the darkness of the hall, leaving her to catch her breath. 

*********

Rey jerked awake as three different alarms blared simultaneously. She groaned, covering her head with her pillow and pressing her face into the mattress. She had been right: signing up for a nine o’clock class had been completely mental. She needed to take her classes during the day though so she could still work at night. 

She let herself lay there for another minute before crawling out of bed and silencing her alarms. Rey rubbed roughly at her eyes, a bit of makeup from last night coming away on her hand. A shower was definitely necessary to wash any remnants of the club off of her skin. The last thing she needed was to be shedding glitter in class. 

Rey quickly showered, scrubbing her skin clean and washing the remnants of her makeup from her face. She roughly towel dried her hair and threw on jeans and a tank top, slipping on a pair of flats before heading back into the bathroom to do her makeup while her coffee brewed. 

She was ready to go in a little under an hour, a large to-go cup of coffee in one hand and her backpack slung over her shoulder as she headed for the Amtrak station. Rey arrived on campus with fifteen minutes to spare and booked it across campus, trying to find her classroom before she was officially late. She thankfully found the room without much issue, slipping into a desk on the third row before the professor arrived. 

Rey looked around the lecture hall, taking in her new classmates for her Intro to Psychology class. They all looked like run of the mill college students and definitely less glamorous than the movies made them out to be. Rey sighed in relief and let out a breath, relaxing into her seat as she pulled out her notebook and syllabus. 

About two minutes until nine, the door opened again and a man strode in, a leather messenger bag slung over his shoulder and a pair of glasses perched across the bridge of his nose. Rey’s breath caught in her throat. 

No  _ fucking _ way! 

The mop of black hair and strong nose were unmistakable. The man she knew as Kylo Ren was standing at the front of her class, hands slipped into the pockets of his grey slacks as he regarded his students. Rey froze, completely at a loss waiting for him to say something. 

Would he recognize her? It wasn’t like he knew her first name, but he  _ knew _ her. Intimately. It was only a matter of time before he realized that she was here. 

In all the talking they had done, Rey never guessed that he was a professor. She thought that he worked in business: some Fortune 500 company or something like that. It never even occurred to her that he could be a teacher.  _ Her  _ teacher.

Rey swallowed thickly, ducking her head as he cleared his throat. “Alright. Welcome everyone to Intro to Psychology. I am Dr. Ben Solo. You can address me as Professor Solo, Dr. Solo, or Mr. Solo. While this is an intro class, do not expect it to be easy. If you are here, I expect you to care. Otherwise, you can leave now,” he said as he began thumbing through some papers, eyes flicking up occasionally to regard his new students. 

She swallowed thickly, not surprised to find that his presence was just as commanding here as it was when they were together at the club. Except here, there was no hint of softness to his voice. No light shining in his honey-bourbon eyes. No smirk playing on his plush lips. No, it seemed that those things only happened when he was with her—As far as she knew, at least. 

Rey was lost in these thoughts as he began to go through the roll, only coming back to the present when he said her name. “Rey Niima?” He looked up, pen hovering over the page as his eyes scanned the crowd. She raised her hand, the movement slow as if she was pushing the limb through molasses.

“Here…” Rey called softly, bottom lip caged between her teeth as her breath ceased once more. His eyes found her and, for a moment, she thought he didn’t recognize her, but his brows raised, lips pressing into a thin line as he checked her name on his list before moving on. 

Her breath left her in a rush and she looked down at her notebook, placing her hands in her lap to stop their trembling. The rest of the class passed in a blur and Rey tried her best to pay attention, taking notes diligently, and even answering questions despite the nerves that had twisted her stomach into uncomfortable knots. 

Finally, the class ended after an hour and a half of torture. Rey all but bolted from her desk like a deer fleeing a wolf. 

“Miss Niima!” She heard Kylo- No, Ben- call out behind her and she knew that she should stop. She should stop and they should talk, but Rey kept going, practically running from the classroom as his voice echoed in her ears. 

Rey knew that she wouldn’t be able to avoid him forever, but she couldn’t face him right now. How could she? A man she regularly stripped for was her college professor! There had to be rules against this sort of thing.. What if someone found out? Would she get kicked out of his class? Would he get in trouble?

The mere thought made her sick. It wasn’t like she knew. She couldn’t have known. He never told her and she never thought it was something she needed to ask. Los Angeles was a big place. They had yet to run into each other outside of the club and Rey was certain they never would. Yet, here they were, crashing into each other in a head on collision and Rey was at a loss. 

Maybe she could just avoid him. He probably wouldn’t come to the club anymore now that this had happened. She would only see him in class. She could keep their interactions to a bare minimum. She could do this. 

It was only fourteen weeks. That was possible, right?

It had to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
Let me know what you think is going to happen! I love reading your comments and guesses as to what the next chapter holds!  
Follow my socials for updates!  
Tumblr: artiowritestrash  
Twitter: CaitlinTaylorM1


End file.
